


Falling

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: Small tumblr prompt fic for Platypushko, who asked for Pinto with the keywords: farmer's market / meet cute / Autumn. Delivered six months late, which I think is a new record for me!





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein etc etc

Autumn had always been Zach’s favorite time of year. It wasn’t as glorious in L.A. of course—the seasons weren’t nearly as pronounced as on the East Coast—but it held its own charms. The Farmer’s Market—which claimed to be the original, dating back to 1934—was a must, especially when it came to the Fall Festival.

A riot of color, sounds, and smells assaulted Zach’s senses as he wandered around countless stands of every conceivable variety of fresh produce. It was so pleasing to the eye that Zach had already taken numerous photos on his phone, wanting to capture the essence of the place.

He was in the process of lining up the perfect Instagram shot of a particularly fine dragon fruit when said fruit was engulfed by a large hand.

“Hey—” His protest stopped short when, looking up, he met the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. And on a strikingly handsome face too. What was he saying?

“Sorry, man, I didn’t see you there,” Blue Eyes said easily, pausing with the fruit lifted up above its fellows. “Did you want this one?”

“Yeah. No. Well, I was just taking a photo actually. For Instagram,” Zach felt the need to add.

Blue Eyes’ frown lifted. “Oh! Okay, let me put it back for you.”

Zach reached out to stop him. “Actually I kinda like the way it looks in your hand. Would you mind if I took a photo like that?”

“Uh, okay. Sure.”

Zach smiled and took the shot, noting that the only ring on that left hand was situated on the pinkie. “Awesome, thank you.” Then, thinking this could be an in, he continued with, “Do you have Instagram? I could send it to you? I’m Zach, by the way.”

“Chris. No, I prefer things old school.” He pulled an old style flip-phone out of his pocket and held it up. “No social media.”

“Wow. I’m not sure I could go without mine.”

Chris shrugged, pocketing the phone. “I find it makes things less complicated.”

Zach found himself nodding in agreement despite being less than convinced, just in the hope of keeping the conversation going. However that was quickly derailed as Chris checked his watch.

“Shoot, I’ve gotta go. It’s my set soon.”

It took Zach a couple of seconds to get what he meant. He hadn’t really paid attention to the live music up until that point. “Oh, you’re performing?”

“Yeah, in about ten minutes. I’d better get back before they send out a search party—if you’re done with my hand, that is.”

“All done,” Zach promised, grinning.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around then maybe.”

Zach watched him go, knowing full well that there was no maybe about it. He was shortly going to abandon his Instagram photography session in favor of watching some live music.


End file.
